In modern vehicle seats, bladders which can be filled with a pressure medium, in particular with a gaseous pressure medium such as compressed air, are situated as actuating elements in the region of the seat surface or backrest (together also referred to as seat bearing surface). Such bladders can be supplied with the pressure medium via a respective pressure medium line. By means of the filling or evacuation of a respective bladder with pressure medium, the volume thereof is increased or decreased, such that in this way the characteristics of the seat bearing surface, in particular the contour thereof, can be varied. For the filling of the respective bladder with pressure medium, the pressure medium is firstly generated by a pressure medium source, for example by a compressor or a compressor unit, and guided by a corresponding valve, in particular an electropneumatic valve, of a control unit to a respective bladder.
It has however been found that noises generated for example in the valve can be transmitted via the pressure medium line to the bladder and radiated from there into the surroundings. Such noises can be perceived as disturbing and should therefore be avoided.
Known methods for reducing the noise emissions provide a silencer between the valve and the bladder. In the case of such a silencer being used between valve and bladder, additional components and additional assembly steps are however required.